It Just Happened
by Arianator13
Summary: Cat Valentine is in love with Jade West. Jade West says she's in love with Beck Oliver. When Cat moves on and starts dating Robbie, Jade realizes her true feelings towards Cat. Will Jade tell Cat how she feels or will she let her go? Bade. Cabbie. eventually Cade.
1. Chapter 1

It Just Happened

I don't know when all this happen, it just did. I didn't mean to do it it, it just did. Maybe it was when we singed together or maybe because she's not mean to me. I just love being close to her no matter what. She knows how I feel about he. I remember it like it was just yesterday.

*flashback*

"Just tell me who it is Cat, the suspense of knowing who you like is killing me!"

"I can't Jade I told you it's complicated I just can't blurt it out it's hard for me!"

She sighs loudly. "Please kitty just tell me I won't get be mad I promise." I love it how she's so nice to me. Jade only shows her true self to either me or Beck. It's nice to know that only Beck and I know the real Jade. Believe me when I say this but she does have feelings I've witness it every time she has a fight or breaks up with Beck. Right now as I was thinking of her she's giving me the puppy eyes knowing it'll work and I'll give in like always. Oh well here goes nothing.

I cover my hands over my face an growl in annoyance. "Alright, alright I'll tell you!"

"Thank fucking god!"

Even though Jade knows I'm not really as stupid as people think I don't like it when she cusses. "Jade that's a bad word."

She laughs loudly. "I know kitty now stop trying to change the subject."

I take a deep breaths and I'm trying to mentally prepare myself for what I'm about to say. I silently count down for one to three. One she's my best friend I can't do this. Two but she my everything and she wants to know and she has the right to ask. One here goes nothing. "I l-like yo-you." I pause and take another shaky deep breath. "It's you Jade."

Jade was stunned I knew she had put up that wall of hers up because right now I can't read any of her emotions and there's nothing more I hate then that wall of hers she puts up. I was starting to get really nervous and I started twirling my hair with my finger like I always do. "Please say something Jadey."

"I don't know what to say Cat, I'm really flattered I think it's kind of cute."

I didn't know I was holding my breath until I sighed in relief. I look at her and she looks at me and she gives me a sympathetic smile. "Don't waste you time kitty I love you and everything but I don't see you in that way, I only se you as a best friend."

In an instant I feel my world crashing down. I felt as if someone stabbed me in the heart and left the knife inside me so I can feel the pain every time I breathe in. Of course I put up my shield on we're nothing or no one can see how I feel. I was about to cry but I held the tears back not wanting to show any weakness. I give her my preppy smile I use on everyone. "I know Jadey, Believe me I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since I told Jade how I felt I would apologize to her ever chance I got. It's not my fault that i fell for her as hard as I did. "I'm sorry Jadey I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Kitty it's not you're falut, you can't help who you get attracted to."

She always knew what to say an what to do, I still feel really hurt from her rejection but I knew it was coming. I knew she was way to in love with Beck to ever love me or correspond the same mutual feeling.

I don't know what else to say to her I just want her to know how I feel on the inside. "I know Jadey but I feel like I'm either ruining something or I'm about to ruin something." I keep fiddling with my hair and looking at the ground with a blank expression.

I hear her inhale a deep breath. "Stop it Cat, you're not ruining anything I don't mind that you have a crush on me I'm completely okay with it." She shakes her head and crosses her arms across her chest.

I don't say a thing anymore, if anything I don't know if I can even feel any emotion what so ever. I let out a sigh and I whisper a response only she can hear. "Kay."

She nods her head and the silence grows louder in the room until she speaks up. "It's getting late, I promised Beck I would see him later today." The only thing I could do was nod my head okay in agreement. "I'll see you tomorrow Kitty." An she leaves just like that no goodnight, no hug, no smile, just a see you tomorrow.

I lay down on my bed pull the sheets over my body and silently cry myself to sleep. Why is it that I can never be happy just for once? I can feel the numbness come across my chest, it's like I'm dying a very slow painful death. I don't know what time I fell asleep and I didn't really care either way. My mom is my alarm clock, she comes in every morning to wake me up and get ready for school and eat some breakfast.

"Honey it's time to get up, come on get changed so you can have breakfast before you have to leave for school."

I stretch and make unnecessary noise. "Okay mom I'll be down stairs in a minute or two."

"Okay Caterina just don't make me come back up here to wake you up again so you better get up." I really don't like it when people call me by my full name but my family is and exception. I get up and I get dressed and I make my way downstairs.

"You made me pancakes!" I love pancakes, well I love red velvet cupcakes more but still pancakes are my number two.

My mother smiles. "Of course I did honey, you love pancakes." She puts the plate of pancakes on the table with a glass of orange juice and I dig in without hesitaion.

"Mmm, so good momma." I smile and give her a big hug. "Thank you so much, you made my morning."

"Anything for you sweetie, anything for you." She smiles and she goes back to her room and watches the news and I finish eatin my breakfast. I look at the time and I shrug my shoulders puts my plate in the sink and goes to the bathroom to brush my teeth and then my hair. After all that I grab my keys and quickly run down the stairs.

"Bye mom I'm leaving for school, I love you."

"Okay Caterina see you later have a good day I love you too.

I walk out of the house and run towards my car, yes I know what you're thinking how can a stupid girl like me drive, well you underestimated my abiliyies. I get in turn the car on back out of the drive way and heads towards Hollywood Art.


	3. Chapter 3

It Just Happened Ch.03

I was already in a good mood. I'm fresh and clean, had a good talk with my mom, and had pancakes for breakfast! My life feels so good right now, an oh my god now my favorite song is playing on the radio! I turn up the radio and I start singing along with the song

_Baby let's cruise, away from here  
Don't be confused, the way is clear  
& if you want it you got it forever  
This is not a one night stand, baby, yeah so_

Let the music take your mind, ooh  
Just release & you will find  
You're gonna fly away  
Glad you're goin' my way  
I love it when we're cruisin' together  
The music is played for love,  
Cruisin' is made for love  
I love it when we're cruisin' together

Baby tonight belongs to us  
Everything's right, do what you must  
& inch by inch we get closer & closer  
To every little part of each other ooh baby, yeah So

Let the music take your mind  
Just release & you will find  
You're gonna fly away  
Glad you're going my way  
I love it when we're cruisin' together  
The music is played for love,  
Cruisin' is made for love  
I love it when we're cruisin' together

Cruise with me baby  
Cruise

Baby let's cruise  
Let's flow, let's glide  
Ooooh let's open up, & go inside  
& if you want it you got it forever  
I can just stay there inside you  
& love you baby,

Let the music, take your mind  
Just release & you will find  
You're gonna fly (away)  
Yeah, I'm glad you're going my way  
I love it, when we're cruisin together  
The music is played for love,  
Cruisin' is made for (love)

_I love it, I love it, I love it  
You're gonna fly away  
Yeah, glad you're going my way  
I love it when we're cruisin' together  
(The music is played for love)  
It's love music  
(Cruisin' is made for love)_

When I was finished singing the song I had arrived at Hollywood Arts and I parked my car and I hear the bell ring indicating that I'm late. "Dang it!" I get out of the car lock it and a sprint as fast as I can inside and through the double doors and all the way to sikowitz's class. I open the door to the class room and everyone is staring at me like I committed a huge crime. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's not really like you to do this Cat but I'll let it slide, go ahead and take your seat little one."

"Kay." I go and sit next to Robbie which by the way wasn't the only seat available. Throughout the whole class period I only talked to Robbie a little bit and avoided Jade.

_I don't understand she's taking things so smoothly Jade is a very person hard to read and even though we've been friends for the longest I can't read her facial expressions. Sometimes I'd really like to know what she's thinking but then I also wouldn't want to because Jade can be really dark an scary sometimes…_

I was interrupted by my thoughts by a tap on my shoulder and it was Robbie. "Hey Cat can I ask you something?"

I thought about it and I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. "Sure Robbie what is it?"

"I uh... I was just wondering if you… w-wo-would like to go o-ou-out with me Friday night?" My eyes get big and I breathe in through my nose and I open my mouth to tell him no but I quickly close it and I look to the front of the class room. I grab a piece of my hair and I start twirling it around my index finger and I tap my foot repeatedly on the floor.

"Please Cat just one date if you don't like it I promise I'll leave you alone."

I close my eyes suck in a big deep breath and then I open my eyes again and I look at Robbie. "I'll think about it."

He smiles big and he nods his head yes. "Okay, take all the time you need Cat."

I smile. "Thank you Robbie."

He laughs. "You're very welcome Cat."

The bell rings and Robbie walks me to my locker and then he leaves to his own. I start digging through my locker for my history book and I find it, grab it and close my locker and I turn around look up and sure enough I see the love of my life pressed up against her locker with her boyfriend practically eating her face up and my heart shatters to a million pieces.

_A/N Hey everyone I'd really like for you all to review I would really love to hear some feedback from y'all it would be very much appreciated :] this story is partially true, it's real life the rest is extra to add some more details or make the story interesting. Well let me know what you guys think. _


	4. Chapter 4

It Just Happened Ch.04

I couldn't take it anymore I couldn't stand being there an watching them make out like that, it hurts to see that. I quickly turn around and stormed out of the school and makes my way towards my car in the parking lot. I unlock the door get in and I drive to an ice cream shop that's five minutes away from the school. I know what you're all thinking who knew Cat Valentine had it in her to ditch a whole class period? I just couldn't stay in a whole class period where I have to see Jade. I know Tori is in that class too but then they would both bug me on why I'm being so quiet so its best I should leave.. for now. I look at the time and I drive back to Hollywood Arts and is dreading every minute I get closer to the school.

As soon as I walk through the double doors the bell rings and I walk straight to my locker and puts my history book back. I didn't even think about the consequences for skipping class, but I really don't care. I look around in my locker and I grab my math book next and I feel yet again another tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Cat where did you go, Jade and I didn't see you last class."

"Oh, I got sick and I went to go lay down in the nurse office for a while but I'm fine now."

"Okay well if you anything bad is going on you can tell me okay, I'm here for you." Tori rubs my shoulder with her hand and gives me a sympathetic smile and the she leaves for her next class. Typical noisy, helpful Vega. Did I just call her Vega? Oh no what's wrong with me the only person that ever calls Tori by her last name is… Jade.

God I'm in very deep, if only there is someone who can help me get out and save me from all this heart break. I silently pray for god to send me a savior and right when I finished Robbie showed up.

"Hey Cat what's up?"

I run up to him and I kiss him right on the lips and Robbie wraps his arms around me and I feel so safe and sound. When we pulled away we noticed the hallway was empty so no one saw us. I look into his eyes and I smile. "Robbie will you please be my boyfriend?"

He started tearing up and I looked at him and smiled and I also started crying. "A-are you s-su-sure Cat?"

"Yes I'm really sure!" I smile and he leans in and gives me the most passionate kiss no one has ever giving me before and we pull away at the same time an we hold hands and he walks me to class. A whole thirty minutes pass by and it was finally lunch time an I get to se Robbie! We both agreed that we would meet up at a table of his choosing. I was so excited that I practically ran all the way from the class room to the lunch room outside. I see Beck, Jade, Andre, and Tori sitting down at our usual table but I didn't even take notice of them much not even when Tori yelled out my name.

I see Robbie sitting at a table that was across from our original table and it makes me run faster and he gets up from the table and opens up his arms for me to jump in them. "Robbie!"

"Cat!" he holds on to me really tight and he spins me around and I giggle which causes Robbie to chuckle an we're both laughing and giggling. He finally puts me down and she captures his lips with mine and I put my arms around his neck and run my fingers through his hair and kiss him back passionately. An I can here the conversation between the gang.

I hear Andre ask a question. "Tori, what the hell are you looking at?"

I guess Tori didn't reply because then I hear Jade's voice. "Yo Vega what the fuck is your problem why are you gawking like that?"

Tori finally then decided to speak. "Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?"

Jade sighs loudly. "No one cares!"

"Cat and Robbie are making out!"

I can hear all the disbelief in their voices until Tori finally convinced them to look an they where all shocked they couldn't believe it. The one person who couldn't believe it the most was Jade West.

I hear Jade mumble something really low only I thought I heard but possibly was a mistake. "I thought she loved me."

"What was that babe?"

"Nothing."

_A/N is Jade getting feelings for Cat now that she see's that Cat took her advice and moved on. or well she figure out this feelings and either tell Cat how she truly feels or stay with Beck and let Cat be happy with Robbie? Please review guys lemme know what you guys think :]_


	5. Chapter 5

It Just Happened Ch.05

When I pulled away from Robbie we were both smiling at one another adn he took my hand and we sat down and had lunch together. All I can think about is what Jade said, could it be possbile she said that? No she was the one who urged me to move on and find someone better.

"You okay Cat?" I look up and Robbie has a face of concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking that's all."

I see Robbie panic. "You're not having second thoughts about us are you Cat?"

I put my hands around his neck and look right into his eyes. "Of course not Robbie do you really think I would have second thoughts about you, I'm the one who asked you out remember?" He nods his head yes in agreement.

"I'm sorry it's just you never showed any interest in me before and now all of a sudden you're here eating lunch with me and all." I sigh of course he would notice how suddenly I was so eager to have him as my boyfriend.

"I know Robbie this is all new to me too, but lets not talk about that, lets just enjoy the ride okay?"

"Yeah you're right, well I gotta go I promised Sinjin I would help him with some tech stuff."

I giggle and nod my head okay. "See you later then." We both get up and he kisses me goodbye and dumps all our food in the trash and I walk on over and sit with the rest of the gang.

"Hey everyone!" I look at the gang an they all have a face of shock and disbelief. "Are you guys okay you all look like you've seen a ghost or something."

Tori spoke up and she had a confused look on her face. "Cat we-were you just making out with R-Robbie?"

I smile big. "Yeah Robbie's my boyfriend, isn't that what you're suppose to do with your boyfriend?"

"Yes but Robbie?" Tori shakes her head and shivers. "You've never thought of Robbie like that, you always thought he was gross."

I roll my eyes and is starting to get irritated. "So can't I date who ever I want to date?" I get up and leave the table without saying any knid of goodbye I was just to angry at Tori. Why is she questioning me like that? Who cares what Vega thinks her opinion doesn't even matter. Shit there I go again using the damn pet name Jade has given to Tori, this need to stop and it's going to stop right now.

Jade's Pov

How could she fucking do this to me? She said she loved me over and over again, so why the hell would she kiss and go out with Shapiro? She's never even liked the damn kid, why would she now!?

"Babe you okay?" I look at my boyfriend Beck and I nod my head yes.

I sound like a bitch such a bitch and it just comes out angrily. "Of course everythings okay why wouldn't it be?"

Beck raises his hands up. "I was only asking Jade, can't I be worried for my girlfriend?"

I roll my eyes and I sigh in defeat. "Well I'm fine Beck I don't understand why I wouldn't be." Beck doesn't say another word after that. All I do is just think and think. Why do I feel so... so jealous, so protective over Cat like she's my territory. Maybe its because she's my best friend, yeah that's it she's my best friend and I really care about her.

I cross my arms over my chest knowing that's complete bullshit. Cat is my bestfriend but I love her I really do. Shit now what am I going to fucking do. I have two options here. One leave Cat alone and let her be happy with Shapiro. Or option two, tell Cat how I feel, Break Beck's heart who I dearly care for, and break Robbie's heart by stealing away his girl. Shit that is a lot of heart breaking. Now I'm left with those options. I really love Cat but I also love Beck too. Fuck this is harder then I thought. Cat knows the real me, Cat brings out the best of me, Cat is my best friend. So am I gonna choose Cat my best friend or Beck my boyfriend of three years... the real question is will Cat choose me?


	6. Chapter 6

It Just Happened Ch.06

Cat's Pov

I went into the bathroom and just stared at myself in the mirror and I talk to myself. "What's wrong with you Cat, asking Robbie out this is something that's not like you!" I look at myself in the mirror and it's like I don't see who the real me is anymore. I hear the bell ring indicating lunch is over and I get out the bathroom. I get a glimpse of Jade and Beck making out and I take a look and she's pressed up against her locker. I quickly look away to look at the ground and I bite my lip hold the tears back and I take a deep breath an I head back to my class. I walk in and Robbie sitting in the seat next to mine and I smile an I walk over to him.

"Hey Cat how was the rest of you lunch?" Robbie is all smiles and he looks extremely cute.

"It was alright but I left because Tori was asking me the same question you did and I don't need to explain my love life to her so I left." I see his face and he gives me a sympathetic smile. I didn't ask for his sympathy I wanted comfort. I wanted him to tell me to just brush Tori off. Just then Beck and Jade walked in, I just wanted to run and hide and to never come back or be found by anyone. Robbie sat and turned his body away from me and it made me feel so alone.

"So what did you do in the bathroom, I hope you didn't have to much without me!" He looks at me and he winks and is thinking very sexual.

"What the hell is wrong with you Robbie!?" I look at him and give him the most disgusted face.

"I was only kidding Cat but seriously next time tell me and we can both have fun together!"

Has had enough and I snap. I quickly get up from my chair and I have my arms crossed over my chest. "Is that you want to do with me Robbie? You just want to have sex with me is that it!?" I can feel everyone looking at us now.

"No Cat that's not what I was saying it was just a joke!" Robbie gets up and looks at me and somehow I can see all the lies written all over his face. "You know I wouldn't do that to you Cat I really like you!"

I roll my eyes and shake my head trying not to cry. "Out of all the people here I would expect you to not do me wrong like this but I was very wrong."

He sighs and rolls his eyes. "You're being dramatic Cat, so what if I did want to have sex with you, what's wrong with that!"

"What do you mean what's wrong with that, we've only been dating for not even a day and you're already thinking of getting in my pants!?" The room has gone extremely silent and it's as if only Robbie and I are the only ones who exist in the room.

"Come on Cat you act like you don't want to get into my pants!" He shakes his head and feels confident in himself that he's right.

"Seriously you thought that's what I wanted from you?" I have a smile on my face and is trying so hard not to cry.

"Of course that's what you only want from me Cat, you can't help it, face it you want me just like I want you!"

Is nodding my head yes. "It's true Robbie I did but I didn't want you for that reason, I'm right you're wrong. I truly did want to have you apart of my life as my boyfriend and forever how long god wanted us to stay together!"

"Cat I'm so-" I cut him off mid sentence.

"It's too late for that Robbie you should've thought things through before you started saying a whole bunch of nonsense. We're done here. I don't ever want to talk to you ever again Robbie Shapiro!" I quickly grab all of my stuff and I turn around and I out the door and I head over to my locker and the whole gang follows with Robbie being in the front coming after me.

"Cat wait please don't do this I didn't mean it please!"

I open my locker and I shove my school stuff in it and I close it. Ignoring Robbie and everyone else.

"Come on Cat please just give me a chance!"

I turn around and look at him. "I did give you a chance Robbie and what did you do, you fucking blew it!" I shake my head and I look at him. "I gave you a chance Robbie and now that I'm walking away and has dumped your sorry ass you realized your mistake."

"Yes I have Cat so please take me back!"

I look at him with my face expressionless. "It took you this whole thing to realize what you did was very wrong?"

"Yes it did Cat I love you please don't do this!" He's pleading with his eyes and is trying hard to get me to stay and not leave.

"No Robbie I never liked you in the first place, it's wrong of me to just use you and I honestly do not want to be in a relationship with you, I'm in love with someone else."

"Really?" I look up and see his face and he looks sad and heartbroken.

Looks away and looks down at the ground. "Yes really, I wasn't feeling anything, I only felt safe in your arms."

"At least you felt something Cat." I look up surprised and he has his hands in his pockets and he gives me a sincere sweet smile. "At least you told me before things got serious between us, can we at least still be friends?"

I smile and nod me head yes. "Yeah we can still be friends."

Robbie smiles really big. "Can I have a hug?"

Jade's Pov

I couldn't stand seeing Cat and Shapiro hug a rage full of jealousy grew inside me. It took a lot of power in me to try and not yank Shapiro away from my girl! Who the hell does Shapiro think he is anyway, I had Cat first she should be with me not with that little scrawny little shit head! I've made my decision and I should've done this a long time ago. Cat never knew I always liked her in that way, that girl knows me more than anyone including Beck and myself. I used to think I could never live without Beck but in all honesty it's Cat I could never be able to live without. Cat hasn't talked to me in three days, she doesn't tell me things anymore and I truly miss that. I'm determined to make Cat mine and make up for all the mistakes I made because I love her. I just hope she feels the same, I won't give up on her. I will fight for her, for her love.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'M SO SORRY it took me FOREVER to update this story. I had an excuse then an that was school. I've been in summer vacation this whole time but I felt the need to take advantage of it an just sit back an do nothing. I REALLY AM SORRY! I'm horrible. I made this one long and I have nothing to do this whole week since I have no one to text so here is chapter 7. I might update soon and soon is like two or one day. Not making any promises. Read & Review. Let me know what you guys think :] Enjoy!

It Just Happened Ch.07

_Cat's Pov_

I haven't spoken to Jade in three days and to be honest I mess her so much already. I want her to call me kitty and kitten just be there with me but its like I can't.

"Hey Cat, are you okay?" I look up at Robbie and I give him my best smile.

"Of course silly, why wouldn't I?"

"Well… its just.. You're more out of it the usual."

I sigh and I look around and I grab his hand an drag him to the place I like to go and think an I spill everything to him.

"Oh my god Cat, why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry Robbie but I didn't want you to hate me because I love Jade and not you!" I'm crying so hard and uncontrollably and Robbie wraps his arms around me.

"I could never hate you Caterina." He soothes me and whispers sweet friendly things to me as I calm down. "It's okay Cat, I'm here for you. I won't leave you."

I sniffle and I look up at him. "Promise?"

I wait for him to answer and he smiles. "I promise Cat."

_Jade's Pov_

Three days…

Three agonizing days without her. It feels like its been centuries!

"Hey babe. I brought you your coffee just how you like it." I almost smile and I give him a kiss mixed with hello and thank you and as always I put my hands on his face.

I pull away and I take a sip of my coffee and I smile at him using my eyes. He takes my hand in mine and gives me his dashing smile.

I melted. Yes I know, the ice queen melting? Ha I have a heart and I feel you know. It's called being human.

Beck and I walk over to Andre and Vega and we talk until the bell rings and I completely forget about Cat and my feelings for her.

_Robbie's Pov_

I never knew a girl could hurt so much the way Cat is right now. Sure it sucks that she doesn't love me but it crushes me to see her this way.

"Robbie thank you for being here for me." I hug her close to me.

"Anything for you Cat. Now come on we got to go to class"

_Cat's Pov_

We enter Sikowitz's classroom. Robbie and I sit together in the middle row an I have my legs on his lap and my head on his shoulder and I take a deep breath.

"You okay Cat?"

"Yeah, I'm just finally relaxing."

I feel Robbie wrap an arm around me and I just couldn't stop myself from saying it aloud. "I feel so safe and secure."

"I won't let anything hurt you Cat."

I smile big. "Thanks Robbie."

Everyone else enters and Sikowitz's comes in. "Alright class lets see who I'll be picking today… ahh Robbie and Cat come on up!"

I kind of jumped and so did Robbie and it made me giggle and I got off his lap an we both made our way to the stage.

"Alright Tori give us a situation."

"Uhh happy couple in love but its complicated because one loves the other but the other loves someone else."

"Excellent, Andre give us a place."

"At school…?"

"Alright fair enough, and action!"

_Jade's Pov_

I got angry at the way Cat was sitting on Shapiro's lap. What was she doing with him anyway didn't they break up? Right she still stayed friends with him either way.

"Cat I love you so much please don't go." Shapiro looked at Cat with desperate want an need.

I watched as Cay looked at him with guilt and sympathy. "Robbie please don't beg me to stay you know I can't. I don't feel the same way. Maybe I will someday but not today"

Shapiro started crying. "There's no one else I love but you! I don't care what other people say! I want to be your protector! I want to be with you forever!"

Cat takes a step back an wipes her tears away. "Robbie you know we can't. I can't. My heart belongs to someone else. I love you but not in that way, please understand."

I looked over at Shapiro who sighs in defeat. "Okay Cat, you're right it would never work between us. Can I ask for one more thing?"

"Of course you can."

"Can I have a goodbye kiss?."

Cat takes a step forward to Shapiro an I look at Vega who is wiping away tears an is all caught up wit the scene. I look back at Cat and I wished I hadn't. "One last first kiss." An with that Cat leans in and kisses Shapiro with love and passion.

I wanted to yank Shapiro away from her and punch him in the face for kissing MY Cat! I'm so pissed off I want to kick something. So I decide to take my scissors out and start cutting things up.

Sikowitz's claps his hands together. "Wonderful, wonderful! Take a seat you two that was marvelous. I was pretty convinced."

I rolled my eyes and continued cutting stuff up and that's what I did for the rest of the class time. Cutting things up and thinking of my Caterina Valentine.

_Cat's Pov_

The bell rings and Robbie and I leave and we walk to my locker an put my things away.

"I hope you're not feeling awkward or weird around me Cat."

"Not at all, I mean it was acting."

"Yes, to be honest it was really acting."

"Well then silly, nothing weird or awkward to feel at all!" We walk outside an order our lunch an we sit down with the gang at our regular table an talk. Except one thing that was weird and awkward was that Jade and I weren't talking and the gang didn't know why but decided to not bring it up.

I look over at Jade and I study her. I take in how beautiful she looks under the sunlight. How her shirt hugs her shirt really nice. How her lips part when she opens her mouth to chew. My eyes move down to her boobs an all of a sudden I have this urge to just take her somewhere private so I can touch them, feel them, and…

"Hello! Earth to Cat! You in there!?"

I quickly look up an the gang was staring at me and I blush super hard at what I was thinking. "Yeah…?"

"Lil red why were you staring at Jade like that?"

"What are you talking about?" I hid my emotions an was playing dumb. I was looking at everyone and then I looked at Jade as Beck spoke.

"We all saw you looking at Jade. Is something up with you two?"

"No everything's fine."

"Did you two get into some kind of fight?" Ugh why did Beck pick choose the time to ask some questions and to worry about us.

Jade rolled her eyes and was clearly annoyed. "If Cat and I were fighting we would not be sitting at the same table."

"See we're not fighting." I hope no one will say a word an just drop it.

"So that doesn't mean anything." I look over at Jade who is now giving the death glare to Tori.

"Alright I'll prove it. Cat why don't you sleep over my house for the weekend. We don't have school tomorrow and I don't have any plans."

I take a deep breath an I think about it and I look over at the gang and then Robbie who nudges me. I look at him as he slowly nods his head yes telling me to go for it.

I smile big as I look over to Jade. "Yay a sleep over! I would love too!"

Jade smirks and is practically almost smiling. "Great! Come by my house at around 8."

"Kay, kay!" The bell rings an I attend my other classes which go by really fast like in a blur and I'm now getting into my car and driving home.

I turn the radio on and sing along to some of the songs that an I pull up to my driveway and parks my car and turns it off. I grab my book bag and I get out an lock the car up and goes to my front door an I unlock it an walks into my house. As I put m keys down my mom comes over and greets me.

"Hey sweetie how was school?"

"Interesting. Robbie and I kissed but we both agreed it ment nothing. I got caught staring at Jade today at lunch and now I'm sleeping over for the weekend."

My mom smiles big and hugs me. "That sounds great honey! You two haven't spoken in forever!"

"I know. Well I'm gonna go do my homework and kill some time."

"Alright sweetie."

I pulled out of the hug and I went upstairs to my room and did all of my homework.

My mom comes up and knocks at my door an comes in. "Honey what time are going over to Jade's?"

"She said around 8, why?"

"Cat its already 8."

I look over at the clock and I see that she's right and I quickly get up pack my clothes and things I need an I take a quick shower so I'm nice and clean and I get dressed and I do my hair an brush my teeth. I come down the stairs with my things and sees that it's almost 8:30.

My mom opens the door an we both get out an walk over to her car. The ride to Jade's house was silent and by the time we reach my destination I say goodbye an kiss her cheek before getting out and closing the door an watch her drive away. I turn around an starts making my way to the front door and I take a deep breath and I ring the doorbell and waits.

I see a figure through the door an I automatically know its Jade. She opens the door and smiles, really smiles at me. God she's so gorgeous.

"Hey kitten, I missed you so much." I look up at her an I just want to kiss her and lover her. I get slapped with realization in the face. I'm sleeping over Jade's house.

As I look at Jade she moves to the side to let me in and I walk in. She closes the door behind me and we're looking at each other again. This is going to be a very long interesting weekend…


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Here's chapter 8 I'm late and I know sorry. I hope you enjoy it! This is in Jade's perspective. sorry if it sucks. Read and Review!_

It Just Happened Ch.08

**_Jade's Pov_**

I was looking at Cat and smiling like an idiot. She's so beautiful, and so is Beck. Why do I have to pick between the two? Can't I have them both. No that's being selfish. "So Cat want to watch a movie?"

"Yay I love movies! Except scary one, I don't really like those. "

"Cat you know how I feel about Disney movies. They're boring and annoying. Two type of things I hate."

"Well I don't want to watch a scary movie!"

I sigh in annoyance Beck would never make me watch something I didn't want to. "No Disney movies Cat."

Cat sighed an sat down on my couch and gave in. "Fine what are we watching then?"

-2 hours later-

We ended up watching a scary movie on my favorite channel. The gore channel. Cat on the other hand would scream or jump and I would just laugh at her and the people on the television. "What'd you think of the movie Cat?"

"I've never seen so much blood or violence in my whole life!"

"I have, and its pretty amazing!"

"I'm tired Jadey can we go to bed now?"

"Alright come on lets go get ready for bed." Cat and I both went upstairs and she went in the guest room that's near my room and closed the door got ready for bed and knocked out. I on the other hand got ready for bed and talked with Beck on the phone till we fell asleep.

The next day was a blur Cat and I watched movies all day an did some small talk from time to time. I was also texting away with Beck. I made plans with him on Sunday and I told Cat about it and was okay with it.

"Cat I can always cancel, I did tell you I didn't have plans and I forgot."

"Jadey it's fine, plus Robbie and I are going to hang out so its not like I'll be alone or anything."

Did she just say who I think she just said. "Shapiro? You Cat Valentine are leaving me to hang out with Shapiro?" Cat as looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Jade lets go to bed I'm tired okay. I don't want to have an argument about who's ditching who. We both ditched each other, happy?"

Cat went into the room and fell asleep within minutes after her head hit the pillow. I talked to Beck over the phone an he cheered me up and I went to sleep smiling.

Saturday was a bit better than Friday. Cat and I we decided to go to the beach an then go see a movie later which is what we're doing right now.

"So Jadey, what are we watchin?"

"We are watching one of my favorite movies now come on" I dragged Cat to our theater and we watched, now wait guess… if you said a scary movie you're right.

So far the movie is really good. Cat is holding onto me like a life line an to tell you the truth I didn't mind at all. After the movie was over Cat and I took pictures in a photo booth and we just got back to my house.

"Thank you for today Jadey! I really had lots of fun!" Cat hugs me and gives me a kiss on the cheek and then she pulls away and happily goes into her room and goes to sleep.

The cheek Cat kissed was on fire, just how Beck leaves my skin before and after sex. I immediately called Beck and he fixed my problem. Let's just say that tonight I'm falling asleep very happy and satisfied.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Here is chapter 9 I've decided to make the story a little more interesting. There's a twist in this one. hope you like it! Read & Review!_

It Just Happened Ch.09

**_Cat's Pov_**

Ever felt guilty for lying? Well I do. I haven't slept in two days. Jade thinks I have but in reality I've been crying. Jade means so much to me. I can't loser her. Maybe I should move on.

"OH BECK!"

What the hell was that? I quickly got up an I went to go check and I slightly opened the door and right before my eyes there was Beck and Jade having sex. I quickly closed the door quietly and I ran back to the room an had yet another night filled with snot and tears. I eventually fell asleep and was brought into a dream filled with nightmares.

When I woke up I got dressed an I came downstairs an sure enough they were both there laughing and giggling. I took a deep breath an I went in smiling. "Good morning!"

"Morning Cat! Did you sleep well?" Beck looked at me and smiled and so did Jade in a way.

"Yes! I had the best sleep ever" I don't know why but lying is starting to become a natural thing for me now a days.

"Well Cat, Beck is here early, but we were wondering if you'd like to spend the day with us?"

"Uhh, I can't I'm spending it with Robbie remember?"

"Cat just blow him off!"

"Jade if Cat has plans she has plans."

"See Beck understands, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." I took my things and waved to the both of them and left. There aren't any plans with Robbie, I hope he plays along with my lead if she asks tomorrow. I was walking up to my house and all I see are two police cars and I start running over to them.

"What's going on here?!"

"Ma'am I'm going to need you to step back."

"Tell me what happened!?"

"Someone has died in an accident. Are you Cat Valentine?"

My heart skipped a beat an my eyes get big and watery. "Yes my name is Cat. Please tell me it wasn't my mother officer… please tell me that she was just hurt and that she's going to be okay!"

The police officer had tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Ms. Valentine but your mother didn't make it."

I fell to the ground and I felt as if my heart and soul has shattered.

….

Two weeks.

Two weeks since I saw Beck and Jade have sex.

Two weeks since my mother was killed in a car accident.

Two weeks that I've been living with my father who's now a drunk thanks to me.

No one knows. I haven't said a thing. I pretend as if nothing's wrong and I laugh or say random things. I'm trying to hold myself together. I haven't gone out anywhere I've been focusing on my school work most of the time. Sometimes it becomes to much but I never harm myself in anyway. Why do bad things happen to good people? I don't know you tell me.

I was sitting at the table picking at my lunch an being quiet which are two things I usually never do. I'm brought back to reality when Tori lightly taps my shoulder.

"Are you okay Cat you seem to be lost."

"Yeah I'm okay, just a rough sleep."

"Are you sure Cat if something's going on you can tell us you know. We're your friends."

"No really I'm okay. Thanks for worrying. Tomorrow I'll be good as new." I smiled and I ate my lunch an joined in on the conversation. I'm starting to realize that I cant do this on my own. I need someone to help me get through this an I decided I would pick Jade. "Jade do you thin-"

"No!" Jade got up and left with Beck to god knows where.

I wasn't in the mood to eat anymore so I dumped my food in the trash and went back inside the school. As I was walking by the janitors closet I heard strange noises. As I got closer I realized it was Jade's moans and Beck's grunts.

I stood there and the bell ringed an I quickly ran off to my locker.

Jade and Beck had the magic glow of sex and they went back to class hand in hand smiling. I shook my head and Robbie came up to me.

"Alright Cat tell me what's going on. Now." Since Jade wasn't willing to see what was wrong I spilled everything to Robbie an he listened an comforted me. After that we walked in 10 minutes after class had already started.

I look over an Sikowitz's is looking at me an Robbie. "Why are you two late to my class?"

"I'm sorry I needed help with something an Robbie offered to help me."

"I'm just kidding Cat sit down."

Robbie took my hand and he sat down in the middle row an took the seat that was near the isle and I took the one that was next to him. I turned an I put my legs on his lap and laid my head on his shoulder and I closed my eyes an took in a deep breath an I relaxed. "Thank you Robbie." I kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"Anything for Cat." Robbie turned to look at me an we were having a moment. My body was slowly leaning into him and Robbie moved his head forward. Next thing I know is my lips are crashing against his and I'm enjoying it.

"ROBBIE! CAT!" We both jumped an stopped making out an we looked over at our teacher. "I can't believe I'm saying this, Cat kiss your boyfriend on your own time!"

I was smiling big and then I giggled. "Kay, kay!" I look over at Robbie and he was blushing but smiling.

"Does this mean we're?"

"Yes Robbie, no lets pay attention I don't want to get in trouble again"

"Okay Cat." Robbie hugged me and by the way we were positioned we cuddled up to one another an stayed like that for the rest of the class.

Maybe I'm wrong, good things can happen to good people.


	10. Chapter 10

It Just Happened Ch.10

_**C**__**at's Pov**_

Robbie and I cuddled through the class period I was glad it was the last class of the day but dreaded the thought of going home. The bell rung and I got off of Robbie's lap and he walked with me all the way to my locker.

"Cat I don't think we should do this."

"Why not Robbie?"

"Because Cat your heart belongs with someone else. I love you Cat I really do but I'm not your prince charming."

"Robbie.."

"Cat I'm serious I wont abandon you. I'll stay right here beside you okay?"

"Thanks Robbie." I hugged Robbie closed to me and then let him go. "Walk me to my car?"

"Of course Cat." Robbie and I walked hand in and hand all the way to my car and he kissed my forehead before I got in and left the car ride home was silent, so silent I swear I could here my thoughts spoken aloud.

I took a deep breath and I walked inside my house and let out a sigh of relief when I found it empty. I went upstairs to my room and I did my homework after I finished I watched t.v in my room and I was dozing off. The last thing I remember seeing is Squidward yelling at SpongeBob.

"Caterina!"

I jolted awake an my drunk father was standing before me with red eyes and a red face. "Y-yeah?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to turn the t.v off if you fall asleep?!"

Oh my god I completely forgot! How could I be so stupid! "I'm so sorry daddy I must've been really tired an forgot."

"Forgot? You don't forget things I say I am your father! Maybe this will help you remember!" It happened so fast I didn't have time to react. My father came at me and he jabbed the t.v remote straight into both of my ribs and then my chest leaving huge bruised marks.

I was stunned he threw the remote at me and then left leaving me a crying hurting mess. I can't believe he did that, my father never once laid a hand on me till today. I didn't come down for diner I wasn't really hungry, and I also didn't want to see my father's face after what he did to me. I got ready for bed and I closed my eyes and went to sleep on an empty stomach.

…

I woke up to my alarm and I turned it off and ignored it and went back to sleep.

_**-10 minutes later-**_

"Caterina get your ass up! You're going to be later for school! Oh an so you won't forget to turn the t.v off here is another reminder" My dad came over and repeatedly hit me with the remote in the same spots he did last night and all I did was cry out in pain which resulted into him giving me more hits.

He finished and I cried and got dressed. Every time I take a breath it hurts like hell at least now I know to not leave the t.v on, I learned my lesson.

I went downstairs and it was quite and still. No sound of cooking, and no sound of the news. I looked over at the kitchen an the memory of my mother cooking me pancakes appears. I sad smile and I grab my car keys. "Bye mom I'm leaving for school, I love you." I sniffled and I head out the door an I get into my car and drive to Hollywood Arts.

I parked my car and I walked in through the double door an I went straight to my locker and I took the things I need for the day.

_**-2 class periods later-**_

I haven't spoken much or laugh at all so far. I wasn't really in the mood. I tried to participate in class but every time I went to raise my hand sharp pains went through my body. I blame myself, if I hadn't left the t.v on I wouldn't be in so much pain.

I'm currently in music class and today we're learning the importance of it there's only five minutes left until we head out for our next class which for me is lunch and then class. No one knows but everyday I lose a little bit of myself I wish my mother was here, she would try to help me, guide me in the right direction. I'm startled by the bell and I collect my things and I leave the class room and I walk up to my locker and open it. As I put my things away I can't help but hear a girl say something that caught my attention.

"Did you hear what happened this morning?"

"Oh my god no I was late!"

"Apparently the ice queen and Beck broke up. No one knows the reason why, but they both still remain good friends."

"Oh my god I missed all that while I was gone?! Wow its about time, they make a great couple though, oh well."

I closed my locker and I go outside and I grab my lunch and sits down next to Robbie.

"Hey Cat!"

"Was sup lil red!"

I smiled and I looked at everyone. "Hey guys what's going on?"

"We were just talking about how we were planning to go to the movies on Friday and we all wondered if you'd like to come?"

"I don't know Tori." I didn't want to make another mistake an get resulted with a beating.

"Oh come on Cat it'll be fun!"

I bit my lip and I thought about it. "I'll have to ask."

"Cat come on I'm sure your mom wouldn't mind." I sucked in a deep breathe and I let out a weird noise both from the pain and the mention of my mother. "Cat are you okay?"

"Yeah…" I pulled my phone out and I texted my dad. A few seconds later my phone beeped.

**Dad**: _Yes you can go stay over at a friend's house for the weekend while you're at it._

"My dad said I could go as long as I stay over at a friend's house."

I looked over at Jade who has a confused look on her face. "Your dad? Cat I thought you were living with your mother..?"

"Yeah she was living with me but she's on a permanent vacation now." With that being said I got up and I threw my food away without even touching it and I walked back into the school over to the girls bathroom and cried. "I miss you so much mom."

"Cat…?" I didn't know I was being followed and I looked up at my best friend's face and she came over to me and hugged me as I cried on her shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

It Just Happened Ch.11

**_Jade's Pov_**

I wrapped my arms around Cat and I soothed her as she cried into my shoulder. I don't know how long its been but I waited until she was ready to finally tell me. "Kitty what happened?"

"My mother passed away two weeks ago Jadey, I live with my drunk father who hit me for the first time in my life yesterday. I feel so alone, I just want to end it all!"

"Shh don't say that Cat! Don't you dare say that. You're not alone. I'm here aren't I?"

"Yeah.." I hold Cat close to me. This whole time she's been in this pain and instead of being there for her I pushed her away.

"Kitty yesterday at lunch you were trying to tell me weren't you?"

"Y-ye-yes! In-instead of being the-there for me you a-abandon me when I nee-needed you the mos-most!" I shut my eyes tightly and my tears rolled down my face, I've officially broke Cat Valentine, my Caterina Valentine.

"I'm so sorry Kitty, I'm so stupid. What kind of best friend am I?" Cat and I were both now crying and holding onto one another. I didn't want to let her go and Cat didn't want me to either. "Please forgive me Kitty, I messed up and I messed up good. I wish I would've know so you didn't have to go through this alone."

I felt Cat tighten her grip around me and I kissed her forehead. "I forgive you Jadey, but please don't leave me. I won't be able to get through this without you. Without Jade I'm just a sad lonely Cat."

"I promise I won't leave you Kitty, because without Cat I'm just a lost Jade."

Cat snuggled into me and I did too, I never cuddled or snuggled with anyone, not even with Beck but right now in this very moment and restroom with Cat it felt fucking amazing to have her body against mine, the only thing that was between us was our clothing.

"I love you Jadey."

"I love you too Kitty-Cat." I kissed Cat's cheeks and the her forehead again an we just cuddled and snuggled and soothed one another.

I wanted this moment to last forever and never end. "Come over my house Kitty I'm sure your father won't mind."

"I don't want to risk it Jadey. I should ask him."

"Alright Cat go ahead." I gave her some space and Cat took her phone out and I saw the message was sent. A few minutes later her phone beeped. "What did he say Kitty?"

"He said I could come over but I need to be home before 8 p.m."

I brought her close to me again and I sighed in relief. "Of course I don't want to get you in trouble. We should get to class it started 15 minutes ago." Cat and I both stand up and we fixed ourselves up and we walked to class. I opened the door for Cat and she walked in an sat straight in the back and I sat down next to her. We didn't pay attention we talked an smiled once and a while.

_**…**_

Class was finally over and I got into my car and followed Cat behind her car so she can drop it off at her house. I parked on the side of the road and waited for Cat to come back. I waited a bit and I was beginning to get worried until she opened the door an sat down. "Ready? Everything okay?"

"Yeah. My dad wasn't in there."

"Good."

I put my car in drive and headed over to my house and it was silent, but it wasn't the awkward kind of silent it was the good kind, the comfortable kind I parked my car in the driveway an no one was home. "Come Cat we have a house to ourselves."

"Kay, kay."

We got out and we went into the house and upstairs to my room where we both decided to do our homework first an then figure out what to do afterwards.

_**…**_

"Jadey I finished my homework!"

"I'm almost done. Just a few more things." I was almost done I just had a few more sentences. "Alright I'm done!" Cat and I put our stuff away an we both willingly walked over to my bed an laid down next to one another.

"Thank you for inviting me Jadey."

"No problem Kitty you're my best friend." Cat and I moved closer together and next thing we know is Cat has her head on my chest an our legs are tangled with one another and I'm running my fingers through her hair. "This feels amazing Kitty-Cat."

"It really does Jadey. I feel so comfortable around you. Maybe because you're my best friend and we've been friends for so long."

"Cat are you still going out with Shapiro?"

"No we broke up remember?"

"Yeah but yesterday you two were kissing an practically eating each others faces in class."

"I know, but Robbie decided we shouldn't get back together. He said he would be there for me either way."

"I'm here for you too Kitty don't forget that. So you are sleeping over my house this weekend."

"I am?!" I look down at Cat and she's looking at me with a huge grin and excitement.

"Yes kitty!"

"Oh my god thank you so much Jadey! I love you!" An the next thing I know Cat crashes her lips against mine for a quick peck and the she pulls away and I'm left frozen.

"Jade I'm so sorry! I was just so excited about sleeping over and my emotions got the best of me."

"Cat it's okay. Its not like you're going to kill me by kissing me." I was smiling like and my lips were wanting more and I sat up and so did Cat and we were looking into each others eyes. "Caterina you are so beautiful, anyone would be so lucky to be with you." I moved a piece of hair away from her face.

"Thank you Jadey." I rubbed her blushing cheeks and I smiled.

"Kitty you know me better than anyone else and for that I love you." I couldn't help it and after ending my sentence I leaned in and kissed Cat with so much love and passion feeling her up with it. I became intoxicated as I felt Cat kiss me back and she deepened the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and Cat wrapped her arms around my neck and we both got lost into the most loving passionate kiss I never experienced with anyone till today.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Sorry for taking FOREVER to update I just started school on the 8th of August. I've been doing homework and catching on up on my sleep. I meant to update on Friday and throughout the weekend but my computer charger broke but I finally got a new one today! So yeah here is chapter 12! enjoy. please read & review :]**_

It Just Happened Ch.12

_**Cat's Pov**_

I cant believe what's going on right now… I'm kissing Jade! I, Cat Valentine is making out with Jade West on her bed! I don't even care that I need air to breathe I keep kissing Jade with all my love and passion. I never thought this would happened! Jade is with Beck… Oh no Beck! I quickly pulled away. "Jadey.."

"Yeah kitty?" We're both breathing heavily and I just want to lean in an kiss her again and this time without any stopping.

"Why'd you kiss me? You.. You're still with Beck!"

Jade gave me a confused look on her face and then realization hit her. "Oh my god Cat… I.. Shit!"

"I heard you guys broke up? Is.. Is that true?"

Jade gave me a guilty look and she bit her lip. "No kitty, Beck and I… we… we're still very much together."

I closed my eyes and I took a deep breath.

"Listen Cat I love you I really d-"

I cut her off. "But you love Beck and you love him more."

"Its complicated Cat, you know that."

"I know Jadey, I know… Can we watch a movie?"

Jade looked at me and she looked as if she was studying my face. "Yeah sure. Which one?"

"The Little Mermaid." Jade sighed and I got up and I put the movie in and then I laid back down on the bed and we both watched the movie.

…

I was beginning to get sleepy. "Jadey, what time is it?"

"It's 10 minuets till 8 p.m."

"What!? Jade we have to go my dad!" I quickly got up and I dragged Jade out the door and towards her car. We both got in and the short drive to my house was quiet. I looked out the window and was more worried about arriving on time. When we got to my house I opened the door quickly got out and closed the door and ran all the way to the front door. I walked into my house and I locked the door behind me.

"Good girl Cat you listened. Keep it that way or you'll know what'll happen if you don't!" My dad gave me the meanest face ever and I quickly nod my head yes for okay and ran up the stairs to my room.

I closed my eyes and drifted into the world of dreams.

….

"CAT WAKE UP!" I quickly sat up and I got dressed for school.

Two more days and it's the weekend, I can do this. You can do this Cat Valentine. I was finished and I went down stairs and was stopped by my father.

"Cat I have someone I want you to meet. This is my boss's son Jake he'll be your ride for today, oh and your date for the movies on Friday."

"What? Dad no I barely know him!"

"You will go with this lovely boy and be nice Caterina! He is your age just younger by a month. Now go before I have to bring you to another room."

I took a deep breath and looked away. "That won't be necessary dad. Lets go Jake." I took his hand and we walked to his car hand and hand. We got in and he drove. We sat in his car and you can feel the awkwardness. Jake used his GPS to get me to school.

"Alright Cat looks like we're here. I'll be here to pick you up when you get out of school, sound good?"

I put on my best fake smile. "Of course Jake! Bye see you later!" I waved exaggeratedly like I always do and I turned around an went inside the school.

"Hey Cat!"

"Robbie! Thank god!" I hugged him close to me. "My life is over Robbie I can't be with the one I love!"

"Whoa what's going on Cat? Why not?"

"Come with me." Takes Robbie's hand in mine and we talk privately.

"Cat just tell him you don't want to date him."

"NO! I can't do that!"

"Why not Cat?"

"Be.. Because he wants me to date who he picks. He already has a whole life planned for me as if I was a lesson plan for school!"

"What if I tell him how much I love you, do you think he'd change his mind?"

"I don't know Robbie my father isn't a very… how should put it.. Nice man."

"Don't worry Cat I'll be fine okay. It'll work."

"Kay."

Robbie and I walked together to class with his arm around me, we kind of looked like Beck and Jade, except he was the weird nerdy boy and I was the crazy red headed girl. I smiled and giggled as I laid my head on Robbie's shoulder. "You are such an amazing friend Robbie."

"Thanks Cat, I told you I would be here for you."

…

I've gotten through three of my classes and its lunch time now and I walked outside and I see Jade and Beck being very couplely at the table and my heart sinks. Just last night we were practically kissing without breathing and now she's all over Beck. I just can't bel- "CAT!"

I looked up and Jake was in the parking lot and I could feel people looking at me and I smile and walk towards him. "Hey, what are you doing here? I don't get out of school till later."

"I know but your dad told me when you have lunch so I though we could hang out for a while and get to know one another."

"Um okay that sounds cool."

"I know right! Your dad said it would be okay if only he watched from a far. Hope you don't mind."

"Nope not at all he's just trying to be a good father."

"Exactly! Come on." Jake takes my hand and my plate of strawberries and leads me to the table next to the one I usually sit at with the gang. We sit down and I share my food with him and we talk and laugh. Jake isn't as bad as I thought he would be but he interests me as a brother. Is he leaning in dear god no someone help me!

"Hey Cat." I turned around and looked over at Robbie and silently sighed of relief.

"Oh hey Robbie. What's up?"

"Who's your new friend?"

"Oh this is Jake he is the son of my dad's boss."

"Awesome, what's your name?"

"My name is Jake Aarons."

"Sweet name! I'm Robbie Shapiro, Cat's friend."

"That's real nice. I'm Cat's new boyfriend."

I choked on my drink and I spit it out onto the concrete ground and starts coughing. Jake quickly gets up and comes over to me. "You okay baby?"

"Yeah… my drink just went down the wrong pipe." I look over at Robbie and his eyes are huge. As I looked around I noticed everyone was looking at me and in that moment Jake romantically spin me around and kissed me. I couldn't resist because my dad was literally watching me like a hawk so I had no choice but to kiss him back. When we pulled away I looked over at Jade who had the look of betrayal on her face. She looked away and I couldn't help but get upset, how dare she give me that look! She betrayed me first and second she doesn't even know why am doing this.

"Wow babe that was amazing! I'll see you later." Jake kissed me one more time before leaving and I was left frozen in my spot. So many things are running through my head. Now would be an excellent time to disappear and that's exactly what I did.


End file.
